And Still Undefeated
by anngraham
Summary: It takes some outside help for Ethan to escape one of his greatest fears.


Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, and they are just that, characters. They in no way represent the real people behind their wrestling personas.

* * *

With a sickening jolt of dread Ethan realized he wasn't going to be able to kick out of Bennett's hold, the ref's hand had already hit the mat twice and no matter how hard he struggled he remained firmly pinned. The excited roar of the crowd cheering for his first pin fall loss abruptly changed to jeers and with a vicious curse Bennett unexpectedly released his grip.

Clutching the ropes Ethan gathered himself enough to stagger upright, confused on what happened until he spotted the referee outside the ring with Rockstar Spud standing over him. Surreptitiously pinching his arm the sting convinced him he wasn't dreaming the fact Spud had helped him or that he was now rudely gesturing up at Bennett.

Shoving aside his shock Ethan took advantage of Bennet's distraction, surging forward to hit the other man in the back he quickly snapped on a sleeper hold, hanging on tight despite Bennett's frantic struggles. By the time the referee climbed back in the ring Bennett was tapping, the chime of the bell ringing never a more welcome note of triumph to end a match that had come terrifyingly close to ending his undefeated streak.

Hand raised in victory Ethan barely noticed Bennett slide from the ring, only the all too familiar sound of Spud's pained gasp catching his attention, turning to look he hesitated only a second before rolling outside. Reaching the brawling men he shoved his way between them and pushed Spud behind him, despite the earlier assist he still half expected the smaller man to attack. However no attack came and Bennett backed down with a vicious curse and stormed away. Turning to demand an explanation he scowled on finding Spud had slipped into the ring and out the other side and was already halfway up the ramp.

Taking one last moment to soak in the crowds displeasure he followed at a more sedate pace, frustrated but not surprised to find Spud had completely disappeared. Body aching and heart still racing from the near miss he temporarily gave up on the desire to find his old friend and get answers in order to retreat to his private locker room.

Stripping out of his sweaty gear and stepping into the shower he slumped against the cool tiles as the hot water beat down on his sore body, mind playing back Spud's rescue attempt, unable to think of a single reason why the smaller man would help him. Granted they hadn't been as quite at odds with each other lately, but he was under no illusions that Spud had forgiven him, not with Reby constantly whispering in his ear. It had to have been obvious he was about to lose his first match, something Spud had fought quite impressively for, the idea of him losing should have been a dream come true.

Growling Ethan shut the shower off, drying off and dressing he packed in record time, knowing he'd get no peace until he knew why Spud had helped him, not with the faint flicker of hope threatening to flare out of control. If there was even a chance he could regain a relationship with Spud … strangling that thought in its path he headed out to find his … rescuer. Turning towards the locker room set aside for the Hardy family he paused, ducking into an empty room at the sound of approaching voices. Reby's shrieks were distinctive and he left the door cracked, frowning when Spud came in sight, he knew that hunched posture very well and for a second he was tempted to burst out to do some rescuing of his own.

Fingers digging into the door jam Ethan winced as with one last ear-splitting shriek Reby swung around and slapped Spud across the face, the sound echoing down the hall. Scowling when both Matt and Tyrus simply looked away, doing nothing as Spud stumbled back, one hand rising to cradle his cheek. For some reason he'd been under the impression that Matt at least had cared for Spud.

"… and if you ever help Ethan Carter again I will make you wish you'd never been born," angrily pushing past Spud Reby glared when he tried not speak. "Not one word," whirling away from the most disappointing hire she'd ever made she didn't even have to look to know her husband and enforcer quickly followed.

Waiting a beat to be sure Reby wasn't coming back Ethan eased the door open, repressing a sigh as Spud sank down on his heels he quietly walked closer until he stood over the smaller man, "seems like your actions tonight didn't meet with the Witch's approval," Spud barely stirred at his voice and his worry deepened, Spud was many things but quiet hadn't often been among them … no matter what he'd been through. Making a decision he grabbed Spud by the wrist, easily hauling him to his feet he ignored the almost automatic mutter of protest, "come on, we need to talk."

Frustrated when his attempt to pull free only caused Ethan's grip to tighten Spud gathered his composure enough to glare, "I don't want to talk to you." Spitting the words out with as much scorn as he could summon he groaned in weariness when Ethan just ignored him, "come on Ethan, I'm not in the mood." Cheek still stinging under the force Reby had hit him with all he wanted was to hide away and lick his wounds, he'd known neither Reby nor Matt would be happy with his impulsive decision to save Ethan Carter but he'd never expected to be ostracized over it, and certainly not slapped. It left him with the terrible knowledge that he had made a mistake aligning himself with the Matt Hardy Brand.

"You should have thought of that before choosing to help me tonight," snagging Spud's dropped duffle Ethan nudged the smaller man in the direction of his locker room. Keeping a hand on his arm he pushed aside a pang of guilt at how tense Spud was, even now it was clear his ex-best friend still expected to be attacked by him.

Snorting Spud gave in with ill-grace, "fine talk then." Entering Ethan's locker room for the first time in over a year he crossed his arms, struggling against the habit to relax in the well-known space.

"Sit," pushing Spud down on the couch, mouth twitching at his pout Ethan poured a small glass of his good scotch, handing it over with a pointed look. "Drink this while I get an ice pack, your cheek is already bruising."

Downing the scotch Spud coughed, feeling immediately calmer as the alcohol warmed a path down this throat, "you don't have to do this Ethan, I don't need your help." Tapping his nail against the glass he sucked in a sharp breath as firm fingers tipped his face up to meet dark eyes alight with such familiar fondness it made his heart ache. "Sir," the name slipped out before he could stop it and Ethan's answering smile was so beautiful he trembled under the longing to hurl himself at the bigger man.

"I want to help you tiger," voice rough Ethan smoothed his fingers along Spud's jaw, hope blazing bright and strong at his low gasp. Taking a deep breath he dropped his hand and pressed the makeshift ice pack to Spud's cheek, "she shouldn't have hit you like that."

Wincing at the cold Spud took the ice pack, sighing as Ethan's hand dropped to rest warm and reassuring on his shoulder, "Reby rather hates you Ethan, in case you've never noticed." Ethan's huff made him smile despite the remaining pain, eyeing the other man's handsome face as he moved to sit next to him he finally gave into his need for comfort and leaned into Ethan's side.

Chuckling Ethan gently bumped Spud's shoulder, "a lot of people hate me tiger." Grinning at Spud's exasperated sigh he slowly shifted to slip his arm around the smaller man's waist, satisfaction deepening his voice when Spud only leaned further into him, "now why don't you tell me why you decided to help me tonight? It certainly wasn't because you hate me."

"I do hate you," answering automatically Spud winced at how obviously insincere that sounded, jabbing an elbow in Ethan's stomach at his all too knowing grin. Rolling his eyes at Ethan's over-dramatic grunt of pain he nervously adjusted the icepack, gaze dropping from the bigger man's steady regard, "fine, I didn't want to see you lose to a punk like Bennett."

"Is that it?" Swallowing his disappointment and not sure what answer he'd hoped for Ethan turned his head, subtly inhaling the familiar scent of Spud's shampoo, "Bennett is decent enough a wrestler, I guess I should learn to expect someone will eventually pin me."

Abruptly furious at the note of defeat in Ethan's voice Spud jumped to his feet, "Bennett isn't fit to lace your boots." Meeting the stunned surprise in Ethan's eyes he let go of the iron control over his feelings, "in case you don't remember _Sir_, you're the Hardcore American Icon, a certifiable ass kicking machine … a …" stumbling to a halt his eyes widened as Ethan surged to his feet, a squeak escaping when a large hand curled around his neck and tugged him into a breath stealing kiss.

Growling when thin fingers curled into his shirt and yanked him closer Ethan bit Spud's bottom lip, smirking at the smaller man's muffled whimper he licked he abused flesh to take the sting out. Stumbling when Spud abruptly shoved him he fell back on the couch, looking up he opened his mouth uncertain if he should apologize or not only to grunt as Spud slid into his lap.

"If this is some sort of pity thank you for helping you earlier Ethan you better tell me now," voice strangled Spud dug his fingers into the firm muscles of Ethan's shoulders, swallowing his fear this was just a trick as large hands dropped to his knees to steady him he looked up to meet warm dark eyes.

"Does this feel like I'm faking anything," gripping Spud's knees tighter Ethan shifted so the smaller man was pressed against the evidence of just how hard he was, biting back a moan as Spud gasped and rocked into his body. Swearing he barely stopped himself from coming in his pants like a teenager, head falling back he shuddered as shaking hands pushed inside his shirt and skimmed desperately down his chest, "God Spud you have no idea what you do to me."

Huffing out a shaky laugh Spud squirmed impatiently, breath hissing out in a low whine at how sinfully good Ethan felt under him, leaning forward he sank his teeth into the exposed line of Ethan's throat, murmuring, "I think I have some idea Sir." Ethan's low groan vibrated against his lips and he didn't resist the fingers sinking into his hair and dragging him up into a kiss so possessive it curled his toes, every reason why this was a bad idea lost to the blazing fire of desire.

"We need to stop," panting Ethan tore his mouth away, resting his forehead against Spud's he couldn't resist dipping in to kiss away his grumbled protest. Combing through silky hair he waited for glazed blue eyes to open, smirking slightly he didn't try to conceal his smugness, "unless you want our first time to be here on the couch."

"You … you, are so full of it," regaining a fraction of control at Ethan's amused laugh Spud thumped him in the ribs. Sighing he pulled his hands away from the addicting feel of all those gorgeous muscles and moved back an inch, unable to regret a single moment with Ethan looking so impossibly handsome, shirt half undone and mouth reddened from their kisses. "We're supposed to be enemies Ethan."

"We are, but we also used to be best-friends," holding his breath at Spud's doubtful look Ethan carefully pushed a little more, tenderly smoothing back a stray lock of hair, "and maybe we were always just a little more than friends as well."

"Are you trying to suggest something?" Leaning into the hand cupping his jaw Spud turned his head enough to press a kiss to Ethan's palm, encouraged by his shaky exhale he allowed himself to truly feel the weight of how much he'd missed the bigger man. How much he wanted Ethan to be part of his life again.

Standing and carefully depositing Spud on his feet Ethan draped an arm around his waist, tugging the smaller man into a loose embrace he didn't let any of his nervousness show, "we made a good team before, we can do so again, if you can pry yourself away from Matt and Reby's … side."

"Just teammates, Sir?" Taking a moment to button up Ethan's shirt Spud peeped at his expression, stomach dipping pleasantly at the tender look on the other man's face he knew even if this was the only intimate moment they ever shared he was prepared to agree to whatever Ethan proposed.

"I think you already know the answer to that," tipping Spud's face up and holding those blue eyes bright with warmth Ethan leaned down and brushed a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth. "I want it all tiger, and I promise you I won't make the mistake of letting you go again."

Turning his head enough to fully meet Ethan's lips Spud willingly sank into a kiss, dismissing the last pang of doubt he breathed against Ethan's triumphantly smiling mouth, "if you ever betray me again Sir, nothing will stop me from being the one to finally break your streak."

"Threats already tiger, this is my kind of relationship," laughing at Spud's exasperated huff Ethan lifted the smaller man off his feet, kissing the smiling curve of his mouth just because he could. "How about I take you out to supper to celebrate our … renewed friendship."

"Yes, Sir," chasing after Ethan's mouth to steal another kiss Spud sighed and reluctantly stepped back, grabbing his bag in order to keep his hands to himself. It had been a long time since he'd felt such contentment and he didn't care how pleased with himself Ethan looked.

"I have missed you," reveling in Spud's shy smile Ethan tipped his face up and feathered a gentle kiss across the faint bruise on his cheek. "Come on tiger, it's time to start a new chapter," holding his arm out his world finally fell into place when Spud accepted.


End file.
